


Thor and Loki

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson: Partners In Crime And Brothers In Arms [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Magic, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Three short scenes from Thor and Loki's childhood.Original title: Desperate For Attention (From The One That Matters)





	Thor and Loki

“Father, look!”

Odin heard the words a second before Frigga’s gasp and looked up to find Thor carrying four year old Loki in.

“Oh my goodness,” Frigga was saying as she rushed over to her sons. “Thor, what happened?!”

“We were painting,” Thor replied with a grin.

“Painting what?” Frigga asked, fighting down a smile. “Loki?!”

Thor ducked his head. “Well he didn’t start like that,” he muttered. “We were just painting and he tipped the paint over and just…” he shrugged. “He wanted to be blue.”

Frigga shook her head fondly, kneeling down so that she was eye level with her sons. She smiled when Loki reached for her, making grabby hands and whining when she wouldn’t take him.

“Let’s get you two in the bath,” she told him and Thor, guiding them out of the room. “And then, Loki, I can show you a  _ clean  _ way to be blue.”

 

………….

 

Giggling and whispered hushes were what caught Odin’s attention where he sat on his throne, going through potential treaties with other realms. Knowing it was his sons, he lifted his head only to be greeted with silence and an empty throne room.

Frowning, Odin slowly turned back to the treaties. The silence didn’t last long before giggling started again, this time closer than before. Sighing, Odin looked up again, directly to the left of his throne.

“Boys.”

The air shimmered before Thor and Loki appeared, both with lowered heads at the scolding. 

“Sorry father,” Loki muttered.

“Loki had just mastered the spell,” Thor explained, lifting his head as he stepped forward. “We were eager to try it.”

“Your brother’s magic is not a toy, Thor,” Odin lectured. “It is a  _ weapon. _ ”

“Not all of my magic is a weapon,” Loki objected, lifting his head to frown at his father.

“And not all of your magic is for play,” Odin countered. “Does your mother know you were planning to do this?”

Loki lowered his head again. “No.”

“And what if you had lost control of the magic?” Odin asked. “We would not have known where you were. What if there had been no way to reverse this? We would have lost both of you.”

Loki looked away, shamed. “I’m sorry, father. It won’t happen again.”

Odin nodded. “See that it doesn’t. Now, why don’t you two go play where someone can  _ see  _ you.”

“Yes father,” the boys said in unison.

Odin sighed, “Whatever will I do with them?”

 

……………..

 

“What should we do?”

Fifteen year old Loki gave Thor an unimpressed look. “You got us into this mess, brother,” he muttered, looking back at the cluster of creatures the two of them were watching. “It’s your job to get us out of it.”

“Come now, brother,” Thor begged. “You’re the mischievous one. You’re the one who comes up with all the plans.”

“If your plan will likely get us killed,” Loki said. “Then I will step in with my own plan.”

“You have a plan? Brilliant. What is it?”

“Yours first,” Loki said.

Thor glared before his eyes lit up, a second before he grabbed Loki around the waist, standing and dragging him towards the creatures.

“Thor, no stop!” Loki snapped as they got close enough that the creatures noticed them.

“Hey!” Thor cried, tightening his grip on Loki in an almost painful manner. “My brother is hurt! Get help!”

“Thor!” Loki shouted, seconds before Thor lifted him off the ground and flung him towards the creatures. He cried out when he collided with the things, sending them flying off the cliff they had been resting near.

“Wonderful!” Thor cried as Loki rolled to a stop, just barely catching himself on the lip of the cliff and preventing himself from falling to a painful death. “It worked.”

Loki growled as he slowly hauled himself up, getting to his feet and brushing himself off.

“Never do that again,” he snapped.

“Why?” Thor asked, beaming. “It was hilarious.”

“It most certainly was  _ not _ !”

“It was for me.”

“We are never doing that again,” Loki declared. “And we will never speak of it again.”

“Brother-”

Thor held up his hands when a knife appeared in Loki’s grasp. “Very well, brother. We will never say a word of it to anyone. You have my word.”


End file.
